No pares de bailar
by Nella311
Summary: Eres tan perfecto…y no te das cuenta, eres original, lindo, tierno, divertido, perfecto...cada vez que te veo, me dejas en un trance, no puedo dejar de mirarte, a ti, y a esos ojos verde brillante...dime, kyle...o debo decir, perfección, ¿porque no te das cuenta, que aquí estoy?. KYLEMAN, leve, muuy leve style y standy. CREEK, TOKENXDONOVAN Y BUNNY. song fic, oneshoot.


**what's up, bitches?!**, bien, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, que es básicamente un oneshot, pequeñito, cortito y todos esos adjetivos :$, de esta pareja, que por cierto, me gusta muuuuuuuuucho~. aunque hay pocas historias de esta pareja (hay hartas imagenes, si).

advertencia: cartaman me salio muuuy~ OCC, lo siento por eso...y como siempre, South park, no me pertence, ojala fuera asi, porque habria mucho mas yaoi y fanservice :3

summary: Eres tan perfecto…y no te das cuenta, eres original, lindo, tierno, divertido, _perfecto..._cada vez que te veo, me dejas en un trance, no puedo dejar de mirarte, a ti, y a esos ojos verde brillante..._dime, kyle...o debo decir, perfección, ¿porque no te das cuenta, que aquí estoy?..._

* * *

><p><strong>cartman's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El sol juega con tu pelo,<strong>**  
><strong>**bailas y paras el tiempo todos te están viendo.****  
><strong>

El poco sol que queda del día, entra por el gran ventanal de la mansión black, y choca contra tus alborotados rulos cobrizos, mientras que me derrito por tu gran sonrisa...

Te veo a lo lejos, mientras tomo un trago del vaso con vodka que llevo en la mano…

_Es inevitable verte, ¿sabías?, me pregunto cuántos otros maricas te estarán viendo, aparte de mí, en este mismo momento mientras, tú, solo sonríes sin darte cuenta…_

**No es nada normal, es original,****  
><strong>**en trance estoy.****  
><strong>**y así defines arte sin siquiera despeinarte.**

Eres tan perfecto…y no te das cuenta, eres original, lindo, tierno, divertido, _perfecto..._

cada vez que te veo, me dejas en un trance, no puedo dejar de mirarte, a ti, y a esos ojos verde brillante que solo miraban al idiota de marsh, _¿por que no me miras?, el no te quería, no te apreciaba, solo ha hecho de ti un pañuelo de lagrimas que utiliza cada vez que la puta de testaburguer rompe con el._

esos ojos, como quisiera fundirme en ellos, que nuestras miradas estuvieran siempre conectadas, pero apenas das cuenta de que estoy en la misma casa, misma habitación, misma fiesta.

con la misma música que bailas, de fondo. Esa forma de bailar, me fascinas, no es que seas un bailarín profesional o algo, solo que, en ti, parece un nuevo tipo de arte, el mas perfecto arte. No se como saltas, sonríes y giras si dañar ni uno solo de tus perfectos rulos que saltan y rebotan junto contigo.

_dime, kyle...o debo decir, perfección, ¿porque no te das cuenta, que aquí estoy?..._

**Lo lamento no se escribir,****  
><strong>**ojalá pudiera describir,****  
><strong>**en pocas palabras lo que eres para mí****  
><strong>

lo lamento, no se como decirte lo que siento, me pones nervioso, haces que me tiña de un rojo furioso; cada vez que te veo, quisiera decirte lo que siento, lo que mantengo retenido desde siempre en mi corazón; pero solo logro insultarte cada vez peor.

_no te das cuenta, ¿cierto?, que siempre te veo, te observo, soy un idiota, lo se, porque cada vez que te das cuenta de que te veo con cariño, cambio mi expresión a una con malicia, y comenzamos a discutir, gritarnos insultos, es un ciclo tan normal, tan común, que solo quisiera poder cambiarlo por un beso tuyo..._

**Veo cómo la luz salta de tu cara al suelo y regresa.****  
><strong>**Hay veces que te pierdo en el mar de gente,****  
><strong>**pero es fácil encontrarte porque eres diferente.**

la poca luz que solía iluminarte completamente, comienza a descender, y poco a poco, se apaga, dejando que solo tu bella sonrisa ilumine el lugar.

pero, desde donde estoy, me es casi imposible observarte, porque todo el tiempo pasan grupitos de chico y chicas en busca de otro trago; haciendo que te pierda de vista unos segundos, segundos que me desesperan.

hace ya un rato que perdí la cuenta, _¿cuantas canciones pude haber bailado contigo?, ¿cuantos tragos llevo?, ¿esas dos, tres, cuatro...botellas me las bebí yo?._

debería ir a hablarte, decirte que quiero bailar contigo, _que me gustas, que te amo...¡ahg!, pero no se como hacerlo..._

**Lo lamento no se escribir,****  
><strong>**ojalá pudiera describir,****  
><strong>**en pocas palabras lo que eres para mí**

me gustaría ser directo, como lo es Craig (quien, básicamente y por como va, esta a punto de violarse a Tweek), el muy idiota solo lo emborracho y lo comenzó a besar, no me sorprende, el hijo de puta, es tan bueno con las palabras, como yo en matemáticas.

O podría ser romántico, como el negro de Token con el marica de Donovan, que pareciera que cada día, trae una joya nueva o se van de viaje a Dios sabe donde, o cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer, solo le compra tacos (Todo cortesía del puto dinero de black)...pero yo no tengo tanto dinero.

O tratar de mejorar mi conducta y ser mas tierno, como lo hizo kenny, el pobretón se tiro a Butters, el niño mas tierno e ingenuo de la escuela (y posiblemente del mundo) con promesas como "te juro que cambie", "ya no soy el mismo", "dame una oportunidad, y no te defraudare", y mas mierda por el estilo.

_pero yo no sirvo con las palabras, no soy romántico, y estoy seguro que si me acerco a el, posiblemente terminemos en una puta pelea...¡carajo, kyle!, ¡maldita rata judía!, ¡¿que le veías al estúpido hippie?!..._

**Yo no busco una razón para llamar tu atención,****  
><strong>**sólo quiero que no pares de bailar.**

_yo no busco que solo me mires a mi, porque es imposible, tan poco que dejes de hacer lo que haces, para venir a verme...yo solo quiero que no dejes de ser feliz. Canta, baila, lo que sea, pero no dejes de hacer lo que sea que te hace feliz, ¿ok?..._

**Yo no busco una razón para entrar en tu corazón,****  
><strong>

_sabes, yo no busco que vengas corriendo a mis brazos, proclamando tu amor por mi, claro que no (seria genial...pero imposible, lo se) pero, me gustaría que alguna vez, me sonrieras, a mi, aunque sea por un segundo... ser algo mas que tu motivo para enojarte cada mañana. yo solo quiero que cuando me mires, no cambies esa expresión de felicidad que solo yo veo, porque todos te tachan de serio, pero yo creo que eres muy feliz, hasta que me ves, hay, tu expresión cambia a una de enojo y sonrojos, desearía que no fuera así, pero las cosas son como son, y no puedo cambiar eso..._

_****sólo quiero que no pares de bailar.****_

dejo con cuidado el vaso en donde me serví vodka, me levanto, y me voy, me despido de token con un gesto en la mano...

pero antes de irme, te dedico una pequeña sonrisa, invisible a los ojos de otros que no sean tu, tu te das cuenta, y desvías la mirada sonrojado. así has estado desde que somos novios, o lo que sea que sea esta relación... te empeñas en que sea secreta, pero lo que mas quisiera es poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, lo importante que eres para mi...

**que en pocas palabras, eres todo para mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>bien, aqui termina, esperando que les haya gustado, me despido...<strong>

**denme reviews, no cuesta nada y me hacen muy feliz :DDD, no, enserio, acepto de todo, criticas, amenazas, amorsh :$, de todo...**

**bien, bye bye, ciao~ :33**


End file.
